My new variety of African violet plant originated as a seedling of unknown parentage and was discovered by me in 1973 at Hanover, Germany, among random pollinated plants being grown by me in the course of breeding efforts carried on with the object of developing a good white violet. This plant was selected for propagation because of its large white flowers and its lush production of large and attractive foliage and was asexually reproduced by me at Hanover, Germany, by means of leaf cuttings. Successive generations of this new plant, produced by leaf cuttings and division of shoots, have shown that its distinctive characteristics hold true from generation to generation and are firmly fixed and further propagation of this plant in the same manner at West Chicago, Ill., and at Woodburn, Oreg., U.S.A., has confirmed my observations.